Deuil, drogues et déchéance débutent par la même lettre
by A. Doctor
Summary: Une phrase. "Je suis morte." Un sanglot. "Elle est morte." Pour Lily, ça n'aura pas changé grand chose de ne pas mourir aux mains des Mangemorts. Une larme pour la petite fille disparue. Un requiem. Fin alternative à "Inhumanité".


Elle saisit les petits flacons de verre des mains de son ami pour en extirper une dizaine de comprimés qu'elle avala avec un verre d'eau, d'une main aux gestes chancelants. Il baissa ses yeux vers le sol crasseux, regrettant de ne pouvoir l'en empêcher. Mais comment en avoir le cœur en la voyant, si pâle, brisée ? La jeune femme ferma les yeux, soupira, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Ses tremblements s'espacèrent et elle retrouva vite son timbre de voix cassant et sec, son cynisme et les gestes brusques qui dévoilaient la maigreur de ses bras. D'un mouvement brusque de ses doigts, elle fit venir une bouteille remplie d'un liquide ambré d'un Accio et se servit une généreuse lampée d'alcool au goulot. Lorsque ses joues grises se furent éclairées d'un peu de rouge, elle prit un verre de cristal sur la table basse et se leva lentement, pour se diriger vers le réfrigérateur. Elle déposa dans le fond quelques glaçons, un brin de menthe, un peu de jus de pomme et versa par-dessus de la liqueur d'anis agrémentée d'un large filet de whisky, puis retourna s'asseoir. Elle n'en proposa pas au jeune homme qui la regardait, les yeux pleins de larmes, ni ne lui demanda de s'asseoir.

Il le fit cependant, et après un moment, lui retira doucement le verre des mains pour le poser sur la table.

Elle se retourna sèchement vers lui, ses yeux violets lançant des éclairs.

- Arrête ces drogues, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Pendant un moment, elle ne répondit pas, et son air sombre s'éteignit un peu pour laisser voir à quel point son âme était ravagée. Puis son assurance revint en même temps que son amertume et sa haine.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que ma vigueur au lit baisse ? croassa-t-elle méchamment.

- Je t'aime, Lily.

- Moi, je ne t'aime pas. Je n'aime personne.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton légèrement boudeur qui lui rappela les années d'école, mais il se dit qu'éclater de rire devant elle n'allait pas attendrir son ton caustique. Puis la situation lui revint et il n'eut plus aucune envie de rire.

- Toi qui aimais tant les Moldus, rappelle-moi cet air d'opéra. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime, et si je t'aime, prends bien garde à toi…, chantonna le jeune homme d'un ton triste.

- Carmen.

Il la détailla durant cet instant de paix, pendant qu'elle fredonnait les paroles de cet opéra d'un air absent, recroquevillée sur le canapé, ses bras décharnés ceignant ses genoux osseux. Dieu seul savait pourtant à quel point il n'avait pas envie de faire le constat navrant qu'il avait déjà fait.

Il se souvint de la petite fille qu'elle était à ses douze ans. Maintenant, elle n'en était qu'un pâle reflet. Ses yeux à l'intensité douloureuse, au regard perdu, plein de rage et de folie, étaient devenus d'un violet sale aux reflets pourpres. Ses cheveux, eux, étaient plats et fins, et ses boucles pâles et ternes tirebouchonnaient péniblement autour de son visage creux. Ses joues étaient devenues, de rondes, inexistantes, la peau les recouvrant était lisse, parcheminée, livide. Elle était toujours petite, mais sa maigreur la rendait grande, imposante. Elle ressemblait à un oiseau blessé. Sa peau moulait ses os, elle n'avait ni formes ni graisse et ses lèvres étaient blanches, recouvertes de gerçures qu'elle venait caresser subrepticement de sa petite langue qui elle-même avait perdu toute couleur.

Depuis la guerre, elle avait emprunté le chemin de l'enfer allègrement, et à chaque visite, de nombreuses autres drogues en gélules et comprimés venaient s'ajouter aux autres. Elle se nourrissait de celles-ci et d'alcool, parfois de quelques potions revigorantes. Elle aimait faire des potions, mais pleurait silencieusement dans ces moments-là, les larmes salées et amères coulant sur ses joues crispées dans une expression incontrôlée de rage et de désespoir. Elle ne sortait plus de chez elle, ne lisait que le journal, passant sa journée à cracher son venin sur les Aurors à ses ordres à travers des miroirs enchantés. Elle n'avait que 21 ans et sa voix rauque, blessée et blessante, contenait des siècles de souffrances.

Sa présence à lui était de plus en plus malvenue, et il n'y avait que la rousse Ginny pour l'approcher, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle avait sacrifié son humanité sur l'autel du malheur, et son âme sur celui de la douleur. Elle ne semblait qu'attendre la mort. Pourquoi ne la provoquait-t-elle pas, dans ce cas ?

- Tu dis des stupidités.

Sa voix aussi éthérée mais malgré cela aussi présente que sa personne résonna dans le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement. Il aurait bien écouté son instinct pour la prendre contre lui si il n'avait eu peur des moqueries acerbes qu'elle n'aurait manqué de lui adresser en se dégageant de ses bras comme s'ils la salissaient.

- Que ferais-je lorsque tu mourras ?

Il avait peur de la réponse. Mais que pouvait-il faire à part parler pour la forcer à vivre le temps de répondre ? Elle eut un léger rire sardonique.

- Tu pourrais mourir maintenant que cela ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid.

- Tu n'as pas répondu.

- Si. Tu n'auras qu'à mourir, puisque tu sembles tant m'aimer. Mais si tu me rejoins, peu importe où je serais, je t'expédierais illico vers un autre des sept cercles démoniaques.

Son ton léger lui fit mal, mais il refusa de le lui montrer. Sa joie malsaine serait à son comble si elle s'apercevait qu'elle touchait juste.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça. Tu ne m'importes aucunement, seule ta présence m'insupporte, lança-t-elle en se délectant des horreurs qu'elle prononçait.

- Tu l'aimais.

Le ton n'était pas accusateur, juste une simple constatation.

Elle releva les yeux, dirigea leur faisceau vers lui. Il s'aperçut avec stupeur que tout ce qu'il y voyait était de la profonde détresse. Elle avait des yeux de biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture, la nuit, sur une route déserte. Il lui sembla que son teint blêmissait encore plus, si tant est que cela soit possible.

- Je l'aimais, confirma-t-elle. Je l'aime toujours. Lui seul.

- Moi, m'as-tu aimé un jour ?

- Tu me désirais. Je me suis offerte à ton désir.

- Je t'aimais. Je t'aime. J'aimerais surtout te libérer de ta prison.

Elle rit à nouveau, d'un rire cette fois lugubre et vide.

- Je m'y complais.

- Tu te complais dans la mort ? C'est morbide…

- N'est-ce pas ? réagit-elle vivement, sans le laisser continuer.

- Tu étais faite pour la vie, lui reprocha-t-il. Pas pour la mort.

- Mais lui…

- Mais lui ?

- Il est mort, grinça-t-elle. Que veux-tu de plus ? Je suis morte avec lui, avec cette guerre.

Il se leva en soupirant.

- Tu es ivre. Va dormir.

- Sors. Immédiatement. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici.

Le ton était dur, sec ; il ne tolérait aucune révolte. C'était la première fois qu'il allait si loin, qu'il parvenait à la toucher, mais en vain. Elle s'était à nouveau verrouillée.

Et lorsqu'il referma doucement la porte, il savait confusément ce qu'il laissait derrière lui… Mais pas ce qu'il allait en advenir.

* * *

_Toc ! Toc !_

- Ginny ? Que…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir de formuler sa question, « Que fais-tu ici ? », la jeune femme, ses yeux pleins de larmes qui coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues, le gifla violemment.

* * *

Elle était assise dans la même position fœtale que Lily, quelques heures avant, quelques heures si lointaines, et lui, affalé sur le lit, en étoile, entendait sa voix sèche lui redire encore et encore ces mêmes choses. Parler pour la première fois de cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, même si ce ne fut que quelques mots. Cet homme qui fut un mentor, un père, un frère, un oncle, et sans doute qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il soit plus, même à douze ans. Sans doute qu'elle s'était éprise de lui à un tel point qu'une différence de plus de vingt ans ne lui semblait pas être insurmontable. Un amour d'adolescente transformé en un sentiment tellement puissant et destructeur qu'il la dévorait en l'absence de l'être l'ayant provoqué. S'il avait su… S'il avait su, il aurait continué à éviter ce sujet. Aurait-ce changé grand-chose ? Seraient-ils autre part en cet instant ?

Il sentit un mouvement et la rousse vint s'allonger à ses côtés, reniflant désespérément, quelques larmes encore accrochées à ses cils.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa voix claqua dans la pièce sombre, parlant pour eux deux.

Il la serra contre lui, fort, et enfouit son visage dans son cou, sentant la boule qui bloquait son cou enfler, menaçant de l'emporter.

Il sentit Ginny sourire tristement contre sa peau, puis elle se mit à parler.

- Tu te souviens de ta rencontre avec elle ? Moi, oui, très bien. J'étais en retard, je me dirigeais vers la grande salle…

Elle raconta comment la toute, toute petite fille l'avait presque forcée à manger avec elle, quitte à provoquer un esclandre au milieu du couloir. Comment elle avait dû s'installer chez eux à cause du risque que _l'on_ s'amuse avec la petite orpheline. Comment elle avait vite été considérée comme un enfant de plus, et comment elle-même et ses frères avaient été ravis d'avoir une seconde petite sœur. Elle raconta la fois où, trop jeune pour aller au bal, la jolie fillette s'y était incrustée et avait fait rire tout le monde avec ses cabrioles. Sa voix était grosse de larmes mais riait doucement en racontant comment elle avait failli faire danser le concierge devant la porte de la Grande Salle. « Le pauvre, il avait l'air si ahuri. Il avait tellement peur d'elle après ça que, dès qu'il la voyait, il s'empressait de partir dans l'autre sens. » Elle décrivit comment la petite avait fondu en larmes en apprenant à quel point elle avait été proche d'y passer, ce jour où les Mangemorts étaient allés à Pré-au-Lard pour la capturer. Elle voulait aller jeter un œil à la Cabane Hantée, se réjouissait de pouvoir le faire enfin au beau milieu du château une semaine avant la sortie, mais elle avait finalement décidé de rester avec Rita Squeeter et le trio infernal, à boire sa première Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Ça lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle avait mis un bon quart d'heure à se calmer et avait fini par adresser un lumineux sourire à son mentor après avoir épanché sa morve sur la manche de sa robe. Cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie. Après avoir appris quels étaient les projets de ses « amis », il s'était appliqué à la maintenir sous Imperium tout le long de la sortie afin de la protéger. Ron s'était empressé de crier à la traîtrise en apprenant quel sortilège avait été utilisé sur elle ! Ginny avait dû grandement résister à l'envie de lui lancer un Chauve-Furie, ce jour-là, mais avait laissé Hermione lui expliquer à quel point l'homme avait été avisé de faire ça.

Puis il prit la parole à son tour. Lui aussi était plus âgé qu'elle, et lui, c'était dans les cuisines qu'il l'avait rencontré. Tout finissait par avoir un rapport avec la nourriture, avec elle. Cet endroit était devenu leur rendez-vous quotidien, après les cours, et il avait fini par croire qu'elle pourrait l'aimer un jour. Lui, il l'avait aimé au bout de quelques mois, cette ravissante petite poupée qui sautait comme un cabri au lieu de marcher. Il avait cru qu'elle pourrait oublier le Professeur de Potions quand il l'avait embrassé quelques années plus tard, doucement, sous un arbre aux branches tombantes, et qu'elle l'avait regardé attentivement avant de sourire. Elle l'aurait peut-être oublié pour l'aimer lui, si cet homme n'était pas mort une semaine plus tard, au cours de la grande bataille…

Ils laissèrent le flot de leurs souvenirs les engloutir, tentant d'oublier que la petite Pucette, la petite étoile de leur vie, leur phare, après plusieurs années d'un calvaire qui avait commencé à la fin de la guerre, venait de s'éteindre, aussi doucement qu'elle avait souffert.

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteure.**

Pas moyen, ça me fait chialer. Oui, je chiale à cause de mes propres personnages.

- Putain, t'es débile en fait. Filez-moi une auteure un peu plus intelligente, pitié.

On a l'auteur que l'on mérite, Hana-chan.

• _Niqué, hin hin._

Bref, Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ainsi que les personnages de Ginny et Rogue utilisés ici. Lily Oremi m'appartient. Son horrible vie aussi, désolée Lily. Promis, j'écrirais d'autres suites alternatives un peu plus joyeuses. D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées de récits alternatifs la concernant, balancez, je les écrirais avec plaisir pour vous.

C'est un vieux texte, tout comme l'histoire originelle d'ailleurs, que j'ai peu modifié car les quelques OS et histoires que j'ai écrit à cette période sont curieusement de mes meilleurs écrits - allez comprendre. C'est donc une suite alternative, ce qui serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas été prise par les Mangemorts. Eh ouais, cette vie de merde n'est pas la suite logique des tortures qu'elle a subies, non, c'est ce qu'elle serait devenue si ça n'était pas arrivé. La mort de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde – Rogue, évidemment - a été extrêmement destructrice pour elle. J'vous jure *rire nerveux* on dirait que je la déteste mais en réalité, de tous les personnages que j'ai créé dans ma vie, c'est celle que j'aime le plus, je la considère limite comme ma fille ou ma petite sœur.

J'espère que le texte fonctionne bien. Curieusement (parce qu'en général j'aime pas ce que j'écris), je trouve que oui, mais c'est mon avis et il n'est pas fiable. Aussi je trouverais adorable que vous me donniez le vôtre, cher lecteur adoré que j'aime beaucoup.

A votre avis, qui est le garçon ? Je me suis arrangée pour qu'il puisse être à peu près n'importe qui de la promotion d'Harry et Cie ou des deux promotions suivantes. A part Ron, logiquement. Ça peut même être Harry, si vous voulez. Votre avis m'intéresse, car dans les suites alternatives que je vais sans doute écrire, on risque de le revoir, et je ne peux pas sans cesse flouter son identité.


End file.
